Year of the Spark: April 7th
by Sparky Army
Summary: You’ve been drugged. We need to focus on getting out of here. Then you can thank me. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from the author (Chicky): Lucifer and Morin are names I made up for this story. I thought I'd jump in again in the middle of the plot and write a quick story about whatever came to mind. John rescues a drugged Elizabeth, and they escape.

* * *

**Drugs, Fangs, and Escape Plans**

by Chicky (Beach Chick)

* * *

John raised his P-90, and aimed it at the man in front of him.

"Are you challenging me?" The precocious man asked.

John scoffed. "No, I'm just about to shoot you for fun."

"John," Elizabeth said coming around to stand next to him. "This is not how you want to start things with our new allies, is it?"

John relaxed a little as she placed a hand on his shoulder, but his posture was still ready to do battle if necessary. "If he touches you again, I swear I'll-"

"I was only getting acquainted with Dr. Weir," he said giving Elizabeth a less than innocent look. He looked her straight in the eye. "Isn't that right, Elizabeth?"

Her eyes were locked to his when she answered. "Yes…Lucifer wasn't making any advances that I was not willing to accept."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. What on earth was Elizabeth thinking letting a man like that run his hands all over her- it was completely unprofessional. He was going to put an end to it, now.

John raised his P-90 again, but Elizabeth stepped in front of him. She positioned herself between John and the evil villain in front of him. That's when John got a good look at her face, and he knew that something was seriously wrong. Her face was pale, and her eyes were dilated and brighter than their usual coloring. He waved a hand in front of her face, and she just smiled back at him in an eerie sort of way. He took her by the shoulders and shook her hard wanting to find any traces of his Elizabeth that must still be inside of her.

"What's wrong, John?" She asked. Her smile turned into a grin. "Would you like to join us?" Her tone was so innocent, but the meaning behind it was anything but innocent.

John's mouth almost dropped to the floor. This was not the Elizabeth Weir he knew. John quickly recovered from his shock, he ignored her question, and he stepped around her. The Colonel was again facing the man who had started it all. "What did you do to her?"

The man shrugged. "I only made her more susceptible to me." He stepped closer to Elizabeth, and he ran only of his cunning hands through her wavy hair. "She is a beauty, isn't she?" His hands casually lingered on her neck. He breathed in deeply and sighed. "I can smell her blood running through her veins as we speak." His teeth all of a sudden grew longer and sharper, and he looked up at John displaying ruthlessly blood stained fangs.

The Colonel immediately reacted. His anger boiled over, and his gun went off. The bullet flew into Lucifer's arm. The vampire let out a yell of rage and looked down at his wound. This gave John the time he needed. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her along after him. Not waiting to see what would happen, John pulled her out of the room and down the hallway. Once they were out of the room, John did a quick look over of her neck and face. Thankfully there seemed to be no puncture wounds anywhere. She smiled sweetly at him, and he rolled his eyes.

An alarm sounded somewhere nearby, and adrenaline shot through him. "We have to make it to the gate," John said looking both ways before frantically moving them down the hall.

"But I like it here," Elizabeth whined as she stumbled over her own feet. John held her hand, and he practically had to force her along.

"Trust me. You'll thank me later for this," he answered as they reached a door leading to the outside grounds.

"Can't I thank you now?" She asked trying to stop him. Elizabeth tried to turn his face so he was looking at her as they ran for the door. "Your lips are so-"

"So?" He asked as they reached the door. Footsteps echoed close behind them, and he didn't dare to turn around, or it would slow their progress.

"Kissable," she breathed.

His heart almost stopped at her words, but he urged them on. He reached the door and tugged at the latch.

"Elizabeth," he said firmly.

"Yes, John?" She stood next to him watching him pull at the door but making no attempt to help him.

"You've been drugged. We need to focus on getting out of here. Then you can thank me."

"I look forward to that," she purred.

He continued trying to release the metal latch, but it held fast. He grabbed her hand thinking of an alternative, and they fled back down another hallway looking for any door they could hide behind. He found one unlocked, and they dashed inside. He locked the door behind them. The room was deserted, and he looked for anyway they could escape.

"Is it later?" Elizabeth asked coming up behind him.

"What?"

"I distinctly remember you saying I could thank you later," she pulled him closer to herself with amazing strength, and John almost toppled over onto her. She giggled and straightened them both up.

"Elizabeth-"

"You said I could thank you later. Now is later."

"Not now. We need to leave." He pulled away from her and opened the window in front of him.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to be vampire food? I-"

"Sir," came a voice over his radio.

"Lorne?" Thank God.

"Jumper 2 has just come through the gate. "Teyla, Ronon and-"

"Yeah…yeah…" he interrupted him. "Elizabeth and I are stuck in Morin's estate. I need you to form a distraction that will allow us time to escape."

"Got it, sir. We'll meet you in ten minutes at the field to the left of the house."

John agreed with the plan, and started looking for something to use to get them down to the ground below.

Loud pounding erupted from the locked door, and John cursed under his breath. "Elizabeth, help me look for some kind of rope or something we can use to get down there." He pointed out the window to the ground below.

"You mean something like this?" She asked holding up the sheets on the bed.

"It'll work," he said grabbing them out of her fingers. He pulled them off the bed and started tying them together with knots. He could hear angry yelling outside the door, but he did not pause in his work. Apparently Lucifer and his vampires had found them. The door shook like a hundred elephants were crashing into it, and this only made him work faster. Finally he finished with the knots and after a quick inspection, he saw that they were long enough to get them to the ground.

The door quivered like it was on its last legs. John knew they were out of time, but suddenly an explosion rocked the estate. Dust and debris fell down from the ceiling, and the foundations shook violently. The angry shouting died away as the vampires went to look for the source of the explosion giving John time to pull the small bed over to the window.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked shaking dust off of her clothing.

"That was Lorne," John answered tying the end of the sheets to the bed post. "Come on. I'll help guide the rope, and you climb to the bottom."

Once the both of them were safely on the ground, they headed to the jumper. John was thankful that the vampires didn't have increasing speed like he's seen in the movies, or they would have overtaken them before they could reach their destination. The jumper was out of sight before the vampires reached the edge of the field.

John and Elizabeth slumped down in the back of the jumper exhausted. John didn't even care to ask who was flying the jumper. Once his head touched the wall of the jumper, he let sleep overcome him, and Elizabeth did the same.

* * *

John stood at the edge of the infirmary door silently watching Elizabeth. She was talking intently to Teyla who was hanging on her every word. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but he was sure it had to be something about that had happened over the last few days.

Elizabeth stopped speaking when she saw John enter the room. Teyla looked over her shoulder. She smiled at The Colonel before saying, "I'll leave you two alone."

Elizabeth's eyes pleaded for her to stay, but she just grinned at Elizabeth and back out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" John asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Better," she answered.

"I'm glad to hear that. You scared the hell out of me for a second back at Morin's estate."

"Yeah…I was pretty much drugged." That was all she could manage to say. Her cheeks were stained red, and she knew that what she had just said was a horrible excuse for her actions and words towards John. "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I acted-"

John reached out and laid his hand over hers. She stopped speaking and looked up at him.

"It's all right," John replied. "I know that wasn't really you talking."

"So everything is good between us?" She asked.

"Excellent," he answered standing up. Her eyes were getting heavy, and he could tell that she needed more rest after yesterdays events.

"I'm glad," she yawned. Her eyes started to close.

"Besides," he said walking toward the door. "I look forward to the day when I can collect on your promise to thank me." He winked at her and left the room.

Her eyes shot open in surprise, but he was already gone before she could reply.

The End


End file.
